The Stripper Diaries
by 2.13.kmarie
Summary: Ana is stripper working in L.A. Christian needs quite the favor and is willing to pay whatever required. But things take an odd and even risky turn as the favor grows and grows. Drug abuse and alcohol abuse and sex will be in this story! If you don't like those things, do not read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Some parts of this story might highly bother people. Ana will have a bad struggle with drug addiction and drinking problems. Ana's background story will later be discovered and about why she's a stripper. Enjoy!**

"Ana you have a booking tomorrow. I'll write the address for you before you leave." Miranda, my manager, tells me as I get back from a private show.

"Creep?" I sit at the bar and take a sip of my long island ice tea she's been holding for me.

"Nah this one doesn't sound too bad. He does sound attractive though."

"That's a plus. What's he want?"

"He wouldn't say. Said he'd tell you in person."

"Well okay." I hand her my drink and have her set it behind the bar while I go and give another guy a lap dance.

He's obviously drunk, you could smell the alcohol from a mile away, "You are oh so sexy."

I take in a deep breath, "Thank you baby." I have my stage voice perfected. Sounds almost exact to Marilyn Monroe who I look up too and it drives these guys crazy.

"How much extra for a quick bang?"

"We don't do that here." This is the part where my voice is a bit harder to keep up. Stripping and prostitution are different. I've done the other before and its just not as east to carry out, even on drugs.

"What if I take you home?" He runs his hand up my thigh.

"I'm really sorry honey but it's just not going to happen. I could actually get fired. You'd have to book me for any thing outside the club."

"Come on, um, what's your name?"

"Brandy."

"What a beautiful name."

I lean close to his ear, "Just let me dance baby." I had him another strong drink and force him to put it to his lips.

When I finish the dance I collect my money, four hundred for four songs, and let another girl called Ruby move in. That's the one great thing about this club, it's expensive, that doesn't change the people, but I get paid so much more. I can normally make about three thousand a night if I work a double. Now of course I pay seventy for the flat fee for a double and then the club gets ten percent. I leave almost every night making two-thousand and seven hundred. And then when I have private bookings I make three hundred an hour and the club gets five percent. Nights when I go on the real stage I can make about five hundred on a crowded night and three hundred on a slow night.

At the end of the night; five lap dances eleven songs total I made eleven hundred , plus nearly six hundred from my first shift stage, and a lucky seven from my second shift I made a total of 2,400. And after all the fees I leave with 2090. Not too bad though I have done better.

"Bye Miranda!" I shout as I walk to my car.

"Bye sweetie!" Miranda is the reason I got hired here in the first place. When I came in I'd lost so much weight from the drugs I was on they didn't want to hire me. Miranda convinced them, cause I'm damn good at what I do, and let me stay with her while I saved up money and helped me put some weight back on. Even though I haven't fully kicked the habit I'm slowing down.

Now I live in a nice part of town only thirty minutes from the club, a good size apartment, three bedrooms, and two baths. Plus none of the creeps from the club would think I could live somewhere like this. I set the slip with my address for tomorrow on my dinner table, take two amytals, and lay in the bed. Even though you're suppose to get it from a doctor, I know some people, and can get it pretty cheap. Since I have to work so much I have to take something to keep me up during the day and something to knock me out at night.

* * *

I wake up early since the mystery man told Miranda that I needed to show up at eight. I do a quick line and hop in the shower. Looking your best is always important in these things, that gets you a reoccurring customer, and to dress nice but always sexy. I slip into a tight red dress and tall black heels. I curl my hair and put on light makeup. That's the problem with a lot of strippers, they're either ugly or cake on so much makeup they look it. Now me I consider myself lucky; Bright blue eyes, long darker blonde hair, good skin, and curvy but not too much. That's how I make money. And unlike most the drugs don't affect me. At least not yet. I hear that one a lot too.

I get in my car, put the address in my GPS, and start that way. The man lives in a nice part of town too, working in L.A I get a lot of bad places in my line of work. Now the ones in the better part of town get very interesting. A lot of people have a lot of odd things they keep secret. I went to a guys house once and all he wanted was to watch me lick ice-cream pops but he had me stay for about seven hours so it worked out for me.

When I pull up the house is huge, extremely modern, and there's a brand new 2013 Dodge Challenger in perfect white paint completely clean. I pull up behind the car and put mine in park. I step out and walk up to the front door. I ring the door bell, step back, and wait. I finally hear a lock and then the door pulls open. A tall man, with longer (but not that creepy long) dark hair, broad shoulders, and grey eyes answers.

"Brandy?" His voice is deep and extremely sexy. Miranda was not lying at all.

I pull my voice together. "Yes I am."

He pulls the door back and waves his hand, "Come in."

I flutter my eyes at him and step into the house. He turns around and leads me into a living room. The inside of the house is just like the outside, very modern. It's very big, open space, with a huge flat screen. I sit on the couch and cross my legs seductively.

"Now what can I do for you?" I ask as I watch him sit on the thick coffee table in front of me.

"I'm sure this isn't normal but I need you to come with me on vacation to the Bahama's with my family. And I need you to act like you're my girlfriend."

I'm slightly caught off guard, "Not normal but not too much either. But why do you need to pay someone to act? You are very good looking so I'm sure you wouldn't have a hard time getting a real girlfriend."

"I work constantly so I don't exactly have time. I'm sure you're thinking I'm gay but I'm not. I just want to make my mom be content for a while. She wants me to get married, have kids, all that. I'm twenty-five and I'm not thinking too much about that. I'll pay extra if you'd like. What's the regular fee?" He rest his head on his hands.

"Three hundred."

He nods, "Okay. I'll give you five. That's an hour correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. That'll be fine."

"You sure you got that much cash?"

"Trust me. I have plenty of cash. I'll also buy you clothes and pay for everything else."

"Okay babydoll."

"Now what's your real name?"

"Ana."

"Okay Ana."

"You sure you wanna pay that much for a fake girlfriend?"

"Yeah if it makes my mom happy."

"Alright. That's a lot of money so I'm not gonna say no."

"Well here's three hundred for today. Be here Sunday night we leave Monday. Come and right down your size for all of your clothing sizes and what not."

He moves to his kitchen counter and hands me a pin and paper.

_Shirts: small  
pants/skirts: medium  
shoes: 7  
bathing suit (top/bottom): small/medium_

"That good?"

"Also put bra and panties."

_Shirts: small  
pants/skirts: medium  
shoes: 7  
bathing suit (top/bottom): small/medium  
bra/panties: 34B/medium_

"Okay, thank you."

"Are you going to be picking them out?"

"No. I'll hear a personal stylist."

"Oh. Well alright."

"I'll show you to the door."

He leads me back to the door and opens it for me, "Here's your money."

"Oh no, you don't pay me. You keep the cash then send it to the club, they get ten percent. And they expect it to be sent to them first along with our paying arrangement. And I'll do you a favor you can only pay me for twelve hours a day. I don't want to take that much cash from you honey."

"I don't mind."

"I do. Bye baby." I kiss his check and head home. Since he didn't keep me long I call into the club and catch a shift.

"So all I have to do is act like his girl friend and I get paid five hundred for twelve hours."

"Hold shit. Long Island?"

"Nah, sex on the beach this time."

"Okey dokey."

She mixes it up, "And he's even going to buy you all new clothes."

"Yep. This man is crazy but he's sexy as hell."

"Then this is the best deal you've ever gotten."

"Yes it is."

"And hey maybe it'll be like one of those movies where he falls in love with you." She says as she hands me my drink.

"That is a defiant no go. I can tell he wants the business type, not the stripper type."

"Ya never know girl."

* * *

**I am super excited about this story! Let me know what you think so far. But give it a few chapters to get really good before canceling it out completely. I also don't want to hear about the drug/drinking. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey baby." Christian, my new client for the week, opens the door of his huge house and lets me in.

"Hello Ana. I have all your new clothes already packed though if you'd like to go through and see the things the stylist bought you can."

I smile as I rub the back of my hand on his face, "I trust you. I'm sure you have just as great taste in stylist as you do private show girls."

He laughs lightly.

"Now what exactly made you pick me?" I start-up the stairs thinking maybe I can get him to the bedroom. He follows me but I don't know where I'm leading him to exactly.

"Well I looked through some of the clubs pictures. When I saw yours you just fit the kind of look I like in girls."

I spin around seductively and am right in his face, "Oh really? And how is that?"

He takes a deep breath in and is obviously taken back by how close we are, "Well you look healthy for one, you have a great figure, a beautiful face, and just sexy but not too much."

"Well thanks baby. Now show me where my clothes are." I say while I play with his long grey tie. Obviously causing him to breathe harder but he quickly composes himself.

"Sure." He takes the lead and continues down the hall to the end where he opens a door and waves his hand for me to come in. As I walk by I rest my hand on his chest and feel his muscles. He obviously works out always sexy. On the bed are two pink suitcases which I feel I can safely assume are mine.

I walk to them and unzip one, "You work out don't you?"

"Yeah, there's a gym in the basement I had built. And a private trainer comes everyday."

"That's so sexy."

He sits beside me, "Appearance always matters."

"Yes it does. Now what kind of stuff did she buy?"

"There are lots of options even though we're only going for five days; dresses, shorts, lots of bathing suits. You can pick something out to wear to the plane and then when we get to the hotel you can really go through. Lingerie, bathing suits, and shoes are in the other suit case. As well as makeup she picked out based on a few pictures I show of you."

I smile, "You are not at all like my normal client."

"I'm sure. But you're doing me a favor by doing this so I want to treat you right."

"And I'll treat you right too." I run my finger down his chest.

He stands up, "Well go ahead and get your outfit for tonight planned out. We'll leave here around six probably to go meet my family at the plane."

"Okay."

"Come down stairs when you've finished and we'll eat."

"Alright."

I pick out a deep blue, strapless, bandeau style neck line, that is short but not too inappropriate. I put on white wedge heels and a sexy black thong and bra for a possible surprise Christian might get.

"You look wonderful." He says when I walk into the kitchen. He's fixing spaghetti looks like with a salad.

"Thank you." I put my hands on the counter and rest my head in my palms.

"Now your manager, um, Miranda I believe said you had a habit correct?"

I tense up, "Uh yeah. You could say that."

"What kind?"

"I take pills at night to sleep and do a line of crack cocaine in the mornings to get me through the day. I also drink pretty heavy."

He nods, "Mhmm. Well I obviously can't control what you do but is there anyway you can get through the week at least with out the crack?"

I haven't gone with out a line a day in years, "I can attempt it."

"Okay. Drinking I'm not too worried about but just take it slow and try not to get completely wasted so you aren't passing out or of control."

"I can do that."

"Okay. Do you want some wine?"

"Yes please." I sit down at the bar and watch while he pours me a glass.

He also takes it upon himself to fix me a salad and a plate of a lot of spaghetti. He hands me a bottle of italian dressing and sits beside me. We eat and talk about what the week will consist of. We drink a few glasses of wine.

"I'm gonna kiss you okay?" I'm playing with his tie again when I lean closer to his lips.

"Okay."

I close the distance and push our lips together, letting him feel mine against his, and the way it feels. Then I feel his hand slip up my neck and into my hair as he runs his tongue along my lip. I open my mouth and let him slide his tongue into my mouth. He taste like wine, fancy, classy, expensive, nothing like the people who I normal have. He pulls back.

"Lets go to the room."

I nod and follow him up to the bed where he moved the suitcases and lays down. I slip out of the heels and climb on top of him. He pulls me back into his lips and we're making out full force. He runs his hands down my sides and along my ass. He grabs my ass firmly and pulls me even closer which causes me to moan into his mouth.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He says in a deep and raspy voice.

"Yes."

He smirks, "Okay."

Then suddenly I feel the dress he'd bought me be pulled off and the new panties I put on he takes his thumb and rips them instead of taken off.

"Wow."

"I work out." Obviously being sarcastic.

He has me lift off of his groin while he removes his belt, undoes his button, and moves his boxers down. Perfect could be used to describe his penis. I've seen lots of penises in my line of work but none that genuinely turned me on. His penis, is the definition of perfect, long, thick, curves up slightly, and I'm hopping that he's good at working it too.

"Lift up." He puts his hand on my thigh while he puts it inside me. He lowers me down and the feeling causes me to gasp.

"Now put your hands on the wall."

I put my hands on the wall, causing a slight gap between our groins, and he puts his hands on my hips. Suddenly he's thrusting in and out of me very fast and hard. He stays at a continuous pace, fast and hard, which causes me to have many orgasms.

"I'm about to cum." He says panting before he pulls out of me and cums on his chest.

I roll over and lay on my back panting. I'm slightly damp with sweat and my chest is throbbing from my heart rate.

He gets up and wipes his chest off with a towel before throwing it into a clothes basket.

"Well I'm going to hop in the shower. We have to leave soon. I'll be right out."

"Okay."

He goes into the bathroom and I collect my dress, shoes, and now worthless panties. I pull out another pair from the suitcase and throw the old ones into the small trash can in the room. He's out of the shower within less than ten minutes. I think I might actually enjoy this job.

* * *

"So you work for a magazine company, you do small articles, and revise before they're published. They aren't going too willing to look for details but they might ask questions you can just make up answers if you want. We met through some mutual friends and started going on small dates. We both have extremely busy lives which is why we haven't found the time to visit my parents."

"Okay. Magazine, small articles, revising, mutual friends, busy life. Got it."

"Okay. I'll introduce you to everyone so you don't need to worry about that now."

"Okay honey." I say and kiss his cheek.

He smirks.

"So what exactly do you do? You're only twenty-five yet you can afford to book me for five days at five hundred an hour. Seems a little much for someone your age."

"My father handed me down our family business, I'm CEO, so I control everything we do. My company gets other good ideas or companies out there and of course get a good chunk of that money."

"That sounds like pretty easy money."

He looks at me, "I wouldn't say easy but it makes good money."

"I can tell. You scream rich."

"Good."

When I look around we've now passed where you would normally enter the airport and are now driving through a gate at the back.

"Where are we going?"

"To my private jet."

"Wow. I'm in good company aren't I."

"Oh course my dear."

The jet is sitting on the runway with the stairs into it out. There's two other car sitting around too.

"Ready?"

"As ready as you are."

He grabs my hand and we slide out of the car. There is a woman, probably five six, with beautifully clear skin, chocolate-brown hair, and dressed in a very nice red dress with a Coach purse. Beside her, with his arm drapped around her still thin waist, is a handsome man with the same jaw line and hair-line as Christian. He has slight five o'clock shadow that matches is salt and pepper hair. Though he pulls the look off very well, he's well build, obviously in shape, with broad shoulders. They are seemingly happy, though I've learned looks are one of the most deceptive things in this world, and they smile an awful lot. In the other car steps out a young man, probably a few years older than Christian himself with dark brown hair and tan skin, buff, broad shoulders. A few moments later a young girl joins them with shoulder length curled to perfection hair. She's in a high-low dress and flats. She's over all very pretty with good facial features.

"Christian darling!" The older woman, who I will assume is his mother, shouts over the noise of the plane behind her.

We walk over to them hand in hand, I put on my best smile, tone down my sexy, and put on my meeting the mother act.

"Hi mother. He leans in and hugs her, letting go of my hand, and kisses her cheek.

"And this is the wonderful girlfriend?"

"Yes, this is Ana."

I smile at her, "Yes it's wonderful to finally meet you."

"It's great to meet you too! I'm Grace and please call me Grace. Mrs. Grey makes me feel so old."

I laugh, "Okay Grace."

"And this is my father, Carrick."

His father smiles and sticks out his hand which I return by smiling and shaking his hand.

"She has good hands son good picking."

I fight back the urge to say "Thanks it's from all the night I spin and do tricks on a metal pole and have had to jerk off creeps for a five." Insert smile and screams here.

"Thank you dad. And over there is my sister Mia, and my older brother Elliot."

Elliot reaches over and shakes my hand. Mia is the odd one out and grabs me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I am so glad he's dating someone! And you are so pretty! Oh my god Christian you did so good! This is totally going to be the best vacation ever!"

And then she lets me go and heads to the plane. Christian stares at me and laughs along with the rest of his family. Someone comes and gathers our bags and puts them away while we get on board.

"You want something to drink?" Christian asks as we sit down.

His family is paying attention, "Yes honey thank you." And I kiss his cheek.

"Okay babe."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! I am loving this story so far and can not wait to write more! Let me know what you think too!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Bimini Bay Resort and Mariana what's the name on your booking?" A friendly, maybe overly friendly, woman with long light brown hair and brown skin greets us at the check in desk.

"Christian Grey."

She types quickly, "One bedroom correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I just need you to sign here, here, and here."

I watch as he signs. Credit cards. Something I've never gotten to use, that's something easily pulled back too, everything I've ever gotten has been paid for in full no matter what. Or thank god for Miranda who signed on my house. My car; cash. My cell phone; full cash and the bill is under Miranda. I've learned in the last few years any tie to you or your name is deadly.

"Here is your room key. House five oh one."

"Alright thank you." Christian nods and we move out of the way to let his family check in.

"Okay let's go get settled and rest up. We have big plans tomorrow!" Grace says extremely happily. It's now nearing three in the morning and from being on the plane for almost nine hours.

We follow the man carrying our luggage to our room. Which turns out be an entire house.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Grace hugs us quickly and walks to the house next door.

We get inside and I see that it too is huge.

"Holy shit this place is huge." I drag my suitcase in and to the couch but that's as far as I'm willing to go.

"Yes. Nothing small was ever fun. Are you hungry or anything?"

"You take that pretty serious don't you?"

"What?"

"Keeping me fed. You cooked a gigantic dinner before we left, had me something to eat every two hours on the plane, and first thing in the house you offer more food."

"Yes I wanna make sure that you don't go hungry and always have food. I mean hunger is a horrible feeling."

I throw the suitcase on the couch and unzip it before giving him a look, "Seems to me you were born with a nice silver spoon in that attractive mouth of yours." I pull out a night-gown, short, silk, light white, with pretty lace.

He laughs, "That is far from true."

"How so."

"Because I'm adopted. Grace is not my real mother and neither is Carrick my father."

I walk to the counter and stand across from him, "Oh. Well I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine. That's how it seems I know. But I know what it feels like to go hungry for days and have no one offer me food. Do you eat at home?"

"I don't have five course meals but I eat enough. Thank you. Wanna come upstairs?"

I bat my eyes and lightly unbutton one of his buttons on his shirt.

"Do you do this with every client?"

"To be honest. Yes. But I don't enjoy it near as much as I do with you."

"That's good enough." Suddenly he's lifted me up and I'm on the counter with his hips keeping my legs apart. He's kissing my neck and has his hand around my left breast.

"Mmm." I let out a slight moan.

"It's nice of them to leave nothing on the counter." He nudges me back.

He removes my shoes, makes his way on top of me on the counter, and pulls my dress up to my waist. He slips the panties I'm wearing off and throws them on the floor. I sit there and watch while he undoes every button on his shirt, pulling it off each of his toned sexy arms, and letting it hit the floor with my panties. By the time he reaches for his belt I'm excited and impatient. That's a feeling I almost never have for sex anymore.

"Are you ready?" He asks in a deep voice as he holds his shaft.

I bite my lip and nod.

"Okay." He says before quickly thrusting inside me which causes me to let out a loud moan and half scream.

He picks me up and continues to thrust in and out of me. He changes speeds, sometimes insanely fast and other insanely slow, each have special qualities of their own. He kisses my neck, biting, and nibbling. He runs his hands up my dress and firmly cupping my boobs.

"I'm about to cum."

We're both sweaty, panting, and our heart racing nearly out of our chest. My hair is beyond messed up and I'm sure my makeup has run. He gets off the counter, washes his hands, and wipes his penis off. I throw my legs over the counter and grab my night-gown. Seeing as all that is down stairs is the living room and kitchen I assume that the bedroom has to be upstairs. I hear Christian in the fridge as I come to the top of the stairs. It comes straight to the bedroom, a California king bed, a flat screen hung on the wall, and door on the left around the staircase. I loop around and walk into the bathroom not wasting anytime before I pull my dress over my head and throw it to the floor. I slip the night gown over me, without my bra, or panties. The silk feels nice, I have nice things, but I've never thought to buy a real nightgown. I guess I never thought I would need one but after this I might have to buy some. The bathroom is very nice, a big tub, a walk in shower with a removable shower head, and two sinks with plenty of counter space. I pick my dress up and throw it into a chair in the corner of the room. I pull the covers back and fluff the pillow before I lay down.

"Going to bed?" I hear Christian's footsteps as he comes to the top of the stairs.

"Yes. I'm tired for once without the pills."

"That good then. Maybe after this week you won't need them anymore."

"Maybe, are you going to come to bed?"

"Yeah." He says as he walks around to the other side of the bed. He pulls his shoes off and follows with his pants. He pulls a pair of grey sweatpants on instead and pulls the thick cover back from his side of the bed and flips the switch that turns the over head light off.

"Is cuddling out of the question?" He asks while gets comfortable in the bed. I can see the outline of his face in the dark and the outline of his chest.

"No it's not."

"Well okay then."

He turns on his side and waves his hand to me and I scoot back. I rest my back against his chest, and he throws his arm over my side. It comfortable and I fall asleep without really having to try. This week might just be one of the best jobs I will ever get to have.

* * *

When I wake up I'm alone in the bed and the sun is shining through the window out looking the pool. I stretch my arms and legs before I step out of the bed. My suitcases are standing against the wall so I guess Christian brought them upstairs. I pick them up and start going through the clothes and try to decide which I want to wear. I decide on a coral color dress with a heart shape cut out of the back. I don't bother to pick out shoes until I find out what we're doing today. I walk down the stairs and find Christian and Mia in the kitchen.

"That is such a cute dress!" Mia from what I tell is a very bubbly person who doesn't seem to ever be tired or out of energy.

"Thank you very much."

"It makes so much since that you work for a magazine company you have so much style it's crazy."

I just laugh and say thank you because I don't really want to continue the topic of my "job".

"Christian is making breakfast while Mom tries to figure out what we're gonna do for the rest of the week."

"What are you making?"

"Omelettes. What kind do you want?"

"Turkey and cheese."

"Okay."

"Thanks sweetie."

"No problem baby."

Mia blushes, "You two had fun last night." She winks.

"Oh, could y'all hear us?"

"No. But when we came in there were a pair of panties on the floor and Christian's shirt."

"Oh. Oops."

"It's fine haha mom laughed actually. Though she was obviously a little embarrassed."

I looked at Christian, "Guess we'll have to start being more careful from now on."

"I guess so." He smirks.

He finishes our breakfast and serves us our plates. We eat and walk out to the back deck that leads to the pool. The pool is full of people, some laying out on the sides tanning, other in the water splashing around. There are children but not too many it's obviously more of an adult resort.

"We're back!" Grace's voice rings through the vacation home.

We all come back in, "Well what are we doing today?" Christian says as he greets his mother.

"I think today we're just going to hangout at the beach, go to a nice dinner, and just spend some good family time."

"That sounds fine to me." We all nod in agreement that those plans sound fine.

"Okay, well you guys go in your bathing suits and meet us at our house." Grace says and we agree. Mia goes with them extremely happy to go to the beach.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, I haven't been to a beach just to have fun in a long time."

Christian smiles, "You'd think you'd cut loose a lot."

"I mean I do but not like that."

"Why?"

"Just don't think about it really."

"Well you should have fun while your here."

"I will."

His smile is pure perfection.

I pick out a strapless teal bathing with a matching bathing suit bottom.

"Do you have tanning oil?"

"No but I'm sure Mia will. That bathing suit looks amazing on you by the way."

"Why thank you. Some sexy guy bought it for me."

"A client?"

"Yeah actually."

"He has great taste."

"He didn't buy the bathing suit himself silly."

"Maybe I was talking about the body and girl the bathing suit is on?" He winks and we head out the door to Grace and Carrick's house.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think of everything so far I'd love to hear it! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_It's late, black, and complete silence until there is a knock on the door. I move the covers off of me and get out of the bed. I glance at the clock, nearing four in the morning, who would be coming to the apartment this late. I walk down the hall, still dark, and as I move into the living room I see the door. The knock is getting louder and louder. The more I move the farther it feels like the door is getting and the person is now pounding at the door. It echoes through my house, bouncing off the walls, down the hall, and through the dark to my ears. I finally reach the door, grabbing the door knob, shouting 'I'm coming!'. When I pull the door open I take in a very deep breath. There he is. After all this time he's finally here._

_"Ana darling, did you really think that you could hide from me for the rest of your life?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Here I am! In the flesh! And you're mine!"_

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Yes you are. You are going to come back with me. Dead or alive."_

_"I'm not yours anymore."_

_"You know how I am; what I want I get, what I can't have I remove completely. Pick one. You've been hiding enough."_

_"I won't come back with you. You'll have to kill me."_

_"I have something better. If I can't have you then I'll have your mom instead."_

_"No! Just kill me damn it!"_

_"To late."_

_"I'll call the cops. You won't have time to get to her!"_

_"You think the cops can stop me? You've seen what I get away with, most of which you forget you could go down for it, so what makes you think now that cops can stop me?"_

_It's true everything he's saying. He gets away with everything no matter how bad and there is so much that I have against me too. No matter what he'll be able to get out of it or he'll kill his way out of. How stupid was I to think I would be able to hide from him I knew I couldn't. But now it's too late, he's here, and he'll have me or hurt my mother._

_"Move." He says shoving me to the crowns as he walks in. Like he's always done, pushing me down, and walking all over me._

_"You think you're so good because of this fancy place and your fancy car. You are a whore, you will always be a whore, and your career of choice proves this."_

_Suddenly my entire apartment is being destroyed. All my things are flying around my room, my couch flipped to the other side of the house, doors slamming, and a high pitch scream. My mom._

I jolt up from the bed and take in a deep breath. Christian wakes up too, sitting straight up, and putting his hands around my face.

"Hey it's just a dream okay? It's alright." He's being comforting but I'm still shaken from the dream so I slide away.

"Get away!" It's not a shout but it is very defensive. This is just another reason I take my sleeping pills, you can't have dreams if you're completely knocked out.

He moves over, "It's okay just breathe. I won't touch you."

I do what he says, taking deep breaths in, and letting them back out . I feel my heart rate slowly come back down to a normal speed and I feel myself cooling back off.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's fine you were upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No it's fine, just a bad dream I guess."

"I know I understand."

"That's one of the reason I take sleeping pills."

"I'll get you some today to help you. You've been doing really good though; without anything."

"Thank you."

"Are you feeling the withdrawal at all?"

"A bit, I can feel myself shaking and can telling it's getting to the end of what was left in my system."

"If it gets very bad we'll find you something. I won't make you go through that when you're already doing me a huge favor."

* * *

**Late that day:**

"The beaches are so pretty aren't they?" Mia and I are laying out on the sand while everyone else has gone to get some drinks.

"They definitely are."

"They're better than the ones in California."

"They're so much cleaner and the people are nicer."

"I know. I get so sick of all the stuck up bitches. Don't tell mom I said that she'd flip."

"I won't." I say laughing, "I do too."

"I like Seattle a lot better. Most people don't but I love it and how much it rains."

"I'll have to go."

"You should, but I'm gonna be leaving for college soon hopefully. I took a break and now I can't wait to get back actually."

College, something that never really crossed my mind. I was always too busy trying to grow up and get out of the place I had put myself in.

"What will you go for?"

"I think I would like fashion school and designing."

"That's great, I'm sure you'll do great."

"I just love fashion so much. I hope to get into a good college with a good fashion program."

"You will."

"I can hope. I'm looking at New York and Christian's mother is even out there in rehab."

My eyebrows pull together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"We're all adopted. Christian didn't tell you?"

"No. He didn't."

"Mom and dad adopted all of us. Christian was five when I was adopted and I was one he says he liked me better when I was a toddler." She laughs, a perky little preppy laugh.

"Really. That's funny."

"Yeah he told me if he could get someone to invent a way to make me a toddler again he would."

"I doubt-"

"Here is your sex on the beach." Christian wraps around me and hands me the drink.

"Thanks babe." I turn and kiss his cheek.

"Why don't we go play in the ocean?"

"Sure."

He takes my hand and starts to run to the water.

"Why are we running!"

"Because I love the ocean!"

He takes no time to run straight in, even though the water is extremely cold, and when it hits my body it feel like razors. Every wave that hits my skin and takes my breath away.

He stops and turns around, "The oceans so interesting, so much left to explore."

"Would you ever go explore it?"

"I don't know, I might would. But I don't know if I would be cut out for that kind of life."

"I'm sure it's scary down there."

"It probably is. I funded a company a few months ago that had to do with deep-sea exploration, they were going to a ship wreck, going to try to get some of the remains. They were going to put them in a museum, it's suppose to be a pirate ship, and they were going to put it with some other things left from pirates."

"So that's what you do? You fund other companies?"

He's slowly bobbing and tilting from the waves and he's got my hands so we stay right together.

"In a lump sum yes. If an owner of a company needs the money to get it going, or in that case a project, they of course will need to get the money from somewhere. They could go to a bank to get a loan or they could go some where that will really get them on their feet. My company will advertise, hire people, market the product, what ever it needs really, and of course we get some of the profits. The amount that we get really depends on how much they company makes but we're pretty good about making them lots of money though which of course means we make more too."

"That's pretty cool, you just help anyone no matter what the type of company or project?"

"As long as it's something that's going to be helpful or I find interesting."

"Sounds like your business is pretty interesting it's self."

"I could probably get you a job in the office if you'd like."

I think quickly, "I'd rather not."

"You don't like sit down jobs?"

"Not my thing."

He laughs and suddenly picks me up and throws my over his shoulder.

"Christian put me down!" I scream and he just laughs. The waves aren't too bad out here, Christian actually making more waves than the ocean itself.

"Do you want down?" He's joking and laughing playfully.

"Yes I want the fuck down!"

"I don't think you do!"

"Christian!"

I feel him slowly setting me down.

"You're welcome."

"I could kill you."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well don't tempt me."

"I'll try. Now kiss me cause my mom is staring at us."

I smirk and lean towards him giving him a quick kiss before pulling back and walking away from him towards the sand.

* * *

**Late That Evening**

"Do you enjoy your job Ana?" Grace asks me from across a fancy dinner table as we all scan over the menu.

I try to think quickly, "Yeah I like it, it's pretty fun for a job, though it can get stressful."

"Oh I'm sure having to get all that stuff ready by a due date must get difficult."

"It can be but normally that happens when I get writers block."

Carrick chimes in, "I bet the people in charge of all the fashion have it easy."

I laugh because I don't know what else to say that won't seem too far off, "I'm sure most of the time it is."

Christian glances over and he has a slightly worried look. I take the silence as a chance to change the subject.

"I bet your job is far more difficult Grace."

"It gets very stressful but I wouldn't change careers for the world. I love working with kids and helping them is even better." She smiles and it's the kind of smile that hits your eyes. She reminds me of my mom actually, seeming to always want to help someone.

"I'm sure it is."

The waiter comes back, his skin is a deep brown from the sun, and his hair has been changed in certain places to a light almost bleached blonde. The restaurant smells like the ocean and coconuts even though it's a five-star restaurant and they wear suits and have silk table clothes.

"Would any of you like wine to drink with your meals?" He doesn't sound like he is from the island, actually he sounds like he's from California.

Grace looks at Carrick before he says yes and the waiter pulls out a wine menu that we all look at.

"Mia would you like some wine?"

She glances over the menu and nods. The legal age here is eighteen something that I'm sure she's happy about. It's a lot easier when you can drink with your parents legally.

Christian orders a red wine and I follow his lead. Mia orders an extremely fancy white wine that the man says is imported. I don't pay attention but instead wait on him to bring the huge round glass and casually sip. In a nice place like this I don't want to ask for a straw but it's very much true that you get much drunker and far quicker through a straw.

Grace begins to ask Christian about his work and all the projects he's working on. I listen, taking note of a few of the ones that interest me. Then they move on to Mia and what schools she applied to and if she wants to go to a school closer to home so she could be close to their family. They're all very close I can tell, Grace doesn't seem to want to let them go, but she wants them all to do very good in life. Mia seems very excited about college, explain why she applied to all the colleges she did, but she hopes she gets accepted to one in New York with two of her good friends. She says that she thinks she would like New York because of the weather. Carrick moves on to Elliot who I learn lives in Florida for flight school and asks him about his current girlfriend. I take it that Elliot is kind of a player not wanting to stick to one when he says he's been with a few girls since the last one he'd brought home.

"Ana where is your family at?" Grace smiles and everyone turns to me.

I put the wine glass down, that I've nearly finished, and lick my lips.

"My mom lives in Georgia and my dad died when I was fifteen sadly."

"That's horrible. Do you get to talk to her often?"

"Yes about every day." That a lie. I haven't spoken to her in nearly five years. She's probably remarried again, maybe found someone to take care of her. I can hope that at least.

"That's wonderful. Is she remarried or does she prefer to be alone?"

She's been remarried about four times actually, "She prefers to be single and keep her options open." Actually she likes bouncing around because neither of us have the best taste in men sadly.

"That's better for some people. I thought Christian would never get in a long-term commitment. I was expecting him to never even give me grand kids."

"Mother can we not bring up grandchildren please?"

She throws her hands up playfully, "Okay I'm done, I'm done!"

The waiter or comes back and I get more wine and a lobster and salad meal. Christian orders a huge thing of salmon and it comes with a side potato. Grace and Mia get some sort of coconut and grilled chicken salad. Carrick and Elliot both get huge things of steak and a side of soup. We finish and their driver takes us back to our houses. After three wide glasses of wine I'm slightly tipsy.

"Do you want to shower or wait till morning?" Christian asks as I flop onto the bed.

"I think I want to lay down."

"You are slurring very bad Miss Ana." He's laughing at me.

I sit up and start taking my heels off, "I do not care if I'm slurring."

"Oh okay." He smirks and dips into the bathroom. I hear him drop his shoes, then the sound of a belt hitting the tile floor, and later his nice and ironed shirt.

I throw my heels to the corner and start to take off my dress. I have a bit of a hard time, since my balance is no longer at it's best.

"Those panties look great on you."

I giggle like a fifteen year old, "Why thank you sir."

"Why no problem. And a matching bra, cute, but sexy too."

Their lace and light pale peachy color with a little bow between my breast and right in the middle of my hips.

"Come here." He sits at the end of the bed and I comply.

I stand in front of him while he looks over me.

"Your body is so perfect."

"How."

"Your good height, weight despite your activities, you can tell you work hard because you have great stomach and arm muscles, your breast are the perfect size nice and perky, you have a small waist, you have wide hips, a large butt for your size, thick thighs, and long legs that are toned from hell."

I giggle again. Why am I suddenly acting fifteen?

He takes his hand and runs it up my stomach, under my bra, and cupping my breast. I look down at him and see he's looking up at me waiting for a reaction. He squeezes his hand, tightening it around my left breast, which causes me to gasp loudly. I see him smirk, his grey eyes get bigger, enjoying the reaction obviously. He moves his other hand around my back and grabs my ass firmly and pulling me down on top of him.

He moves his hands to the back of my bra, quickly getting it off and throwing it to the floor in front of the bed. He rubs his hands down my back as he makes his way to my panties and starts to peel them away from my skin.

"Still wanna lay down?"

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long! But I had my baby June 31st for those of you who new that I was pregnant so you could say things have been slightly crazy! Just work with me people! Let me know what you think of this chapter and maybe give some ideas for things you guys would like to see later on!**


	5. His a god G O D

_Authors note: These next few chapters are going to all be flash backs. Think of it as Ana is telling you her story, anything in __**bold **__is like a little note from Ana, like she's narrating her own movie. If you should get confused about anything please feel free to message me. It's a lot easier to respond that way than to have to address it in the next chapter. _

* * *

"Ana sweetie! Wake up! It's the first day of school you can't be late already!" My mother's voice echo's in my ears, or maybe she's just repeating it so many times, till I finally get up.

It's the first day of my sophomore year; only three more to go. I turn over in my bed and glance at my pink clock that tells me it's only six thirty in the morning. I don't have to be in school till nearly eight thirty but my mother knows me too well. I get up and walk into my bathroom, my step-dad's house offers more room than we're use to allowing me to have a bathroom all to myself. When I get into the bathroom I turn the shower on letting it warm up while I flip through my closet. I don't bother to get to dressed up, dark wash jeans with a white tank top and a black cardigan. I set them on the counter and turn the shower on. I strip out of my pajamas and get in.

"Name?" My first period teacher, a plump woman with too dark black hair, asks when I walk to the door.

"Ana Steele."

She scrolls over a paper attached to her purple clip-board, "You sit beside Ethan in seat 22."

Biology, yuck. When I walk in the class is already pretty full. I look for seat twenty-two and when I find it, the boy Ethan, is a god. I don't mean like the school girl crush version of 'a god' either like full on G.O.D.

His hair falls slightly into his eyes, ash blonde from the sun I'm sure, tan perfect skin, amazing muscles that show through his Ralph Lauren shirt. His smile pure perfection, straight, blindingly white, and it fits his face to a 't'. His eyes are an absolute other wonder of the world, light blue, bright, happy.

"Ana right?" He asks right as I walk up to the seat. I set my bag down on the floor.

"Yeah, and you're Ethan?"

"In the flesh." He sticks his hand out. You can tell he works out based on his arms. **I didn't really get why he said that, in the flesh, like he was famous or something like a myth. But he was cute and I was fifteen and far to curious for my sake.**

He smiles right at me, his blue eyes flicker, and shine in the light. I smile back at him; this might be a good year actually.

* * *

October comes and all though the Georgia weather isn't too much cooler yet it is starting to feel like fall. Ms. Braxon my biology teacher never gives new seats so I get to sit beside Ethan every day. After about two weeks of school he asked me for my number and begins to call nearly everyday. We talk for hours, mom and John get pretty irritated, but I ignore it. And when I go to dad's house I sneak the phone up stairs to keep him from hearing. I look forward to first period every day. to see him.

"Hey sexy." Ethan says winking at me in the morning. He's flirting and his flirting makes me start wearing more, flirty things. I changed into a short black Joie Kaydree skirt and tuck in a tight white long sleeve Hollister shirt with the buttons down to where cleavage is showing, with a pair of black pumps.

I started paying attention to what he likes, leg, butt, cleavage, tight, short, and heels. So I started planning accordingly. Things mom won't buy; I take instead. I started with showing more cleavage and tighter shirts. Then I noticed how he looked, how his eyes would glance down, and then give me this smile. Then I start getting shorter and shorter bottoms, leaving my jeans in my locker until it was almost time to leave. That's when I noticed he would watch while I walked away, or crossed my legs, or put my hand on my thighs.

I smile, "I think I should be saying that to you." I sit down on the bar stool and cross my legs. I lean onto the desk and arch my back. I can feel his eyes glancing over everything.

"You should come with me to a bonfire tonight. It's going to be awesome." He smiles at me. Ms. Braxon is talking but I don't focus on her.

"What time?"

"About nine. I could pick you up."

"Yeah sounds cool."

"Awesome."

* * *

**"**Ethan, it's nice to meet you. Is that your car?" My mom is acting all motherly and I don't really get it.

"Yes ma'am."

"And it runs correctly?"

"Yes ma'am." He gave her that smile, and she too was swept away. **That's the scariest part about people who can manipulate anyone; there's not one person who sees through them. Not till it's too late at least.**

"Have fun." She kisses my forehead and I'm on my way.

She wasn't too happy about my outfit, a mini skirt and white tank top, but she gave in after I told her I _really _liked him and he seemed to _really_ like me.

"I'll get the door." We've arrived apparently, very far out in the woods, and about thirty minutes away from our town. I see tons of cars parked around here a man-made parking lot from cars coming and going. I take in a deep breath as I watch him walk around.

He opens the door and takes my hand before he places his hands on my hips and with little effort has me in the air then on the ground laughing.

"You're a tiny thing." He's laughing as he takes my hand and we start walking.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"I like it." There's that smile again.

"Hey this is Ana." He starts introducing me to people and after making it through a huge part of the people we find a seat and start talking. He asks mostly questions about me, changing the subject every time I ask him anything, and keeps touching my face. In the middle of the conversation a guy comes up with shaggy hair and disgusting clothes.

"Ethan man can I talk to you?" He standing beside Ethan and glances at me. He's nervous, slightly shaking, and his words come across weird.

Ethan turns quickly to him, "I know you can see I'm talking to someone, right? Or are you that damn stupid. Go." His voice is harsh and his jaw is tight. The boy nods and walks away quickly.

"Sorry about that," He turns back to me his voice normal and his smile returning, "Rude people."

"It's fine." I swallow and try to smile.

He goes back perfectly to normal as if the guy never walked up. And after a few minutes I seem to forget that it happen too. His friends come around all very big and buff. They eventually pull out joints and Ethan doesn't seem phased. They hand him one and he puts it right between his lips and lights it. I watch while he takes a huge hit obviously enjoying it then handing it to me. I hesitate before smiling and thanking him. I put it to my lips and inhale, trying not to get much but also trying not let it show I've never done this before. It burns and I cough it out.

"It's good isn't it?" Ethan is still coughing and has this strange sound to his voice. Almost like it feels like sex.

"Mhm." I can't talk, my eyes are watering, and my throat is burning.

I watch as he takes another hit then passes it to me. I repeat and hand it back. Then he gives it to me again. We do this over and over. Pretty soon I feel it. Everything is fuzzy, my eyes are burning, and I keep giggling. We eat some food and then we head back to the truck.

He puts his hand on my chin and tilts my head up, "I'm going to kiss you okay."

I nod.

He smiles and leans into my face. He pushes his lips into mine and runs his hand through my hair. His lips are soft. And everything feels; more. I feel his tongue lightly trace my bottom lip and I open my mouth without thinking. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I allow it. He taste like the pot and something else. He leans me against the truck before he picks me up at the waist. I rap my legs around his hips and my hands lock behind his neck. I can feel his heat, his heart beating, and his hands running under my shirt.

"So how was it?" Mom asks first thing when I get in the door.

"Amazing." I'm trying not to act high, but I'm fucked up.

"That's great. Do you think you'll go out again?"

"I hope so." I mumble as I walk up the stairs.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and didn't get too confused from the lay out! Again the next few chapters will be set up like this so I really hope you like the way it's going. I felt this was an easy was to give Ana's back story to help you all really understand why she is the way she is and also how she use to be. I think I'll do the same thing when Ana's history is finished completely then pick back up where we left off! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
